


Dancing in the Dark -- Tanz im Dunkeln

by Klaineship



Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Erste Liebe, Intimität, Kommunikation, M/M, erstes Mal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusammenfassung:  Was, wenn Kurt und Blaines erste sexuelle Erfahrungen nicht so märchenhaft perfekt gewesen wären, sondern eher so wie... na ja, eben wie im richtigen Leben? Ein etwas anderer Blick auf  'Klaines' sexuelles Erwachen, der den Fokus vor allem darauf legt, wie wichtig es ist, immer im Gespräch miteinander zu bleiben. Denn Kommunikation ist der Schlüssel zu jeder Beziehung..... sonst tanzt man miteinander im Dunkeln, immer in der Gefahr, sich irgendwo schmerzhafte Blessuren zuzuziehen..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark -- Tanz im Dunkeln

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dancing in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505296) by [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan). 



 

 

Das erste Mal, dass Kurt mit Blaine einen Orgasmus hat, ist total versehentlich. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Sie knutschen rum bei einer Übernachtungsparty in Pucks Keller. Aber niemand ist wirklich überrascht, als sie sich in eine perfekte Gelegenheit verwandelt für eine Gruppe hormongesteuerter Teenager, die viel zu wenig Zeit alleine miteinander verbringen können, um "zur Sache zu kommen", wie Santana es ausdrücken würde. Jetzt im Moment macht sie aber gerade keine bissigen Bemerkungen, denn sie ist selbst in irgendeiner Ecke mit Brittany zugange, zumindest nimmt Kurt das an. Er ist sich nicht sicher, denn er kann sie nicht sehen, oder sonst irgend jemanden. Puck hat alle Lichter ausgelöscht und Kurt kann kaum seine Hand vor Augen sehen. Er kann auch so gut wie nichts hören, weil jemand die Musik bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht hat. Kurt hatte zunächst protestiert, bis ihm klar wurde, wenn er nicht sehen oder hören kann, was die anderen Glee Kids miteinander anstellen, dann kann auch niemand ihn und Blaine sehen oder hören.

Deshalb liegen sie jetzt auf dem Boden, fast unter einem Tisch, mit Blaines Jacke unter ihren Köpfen. Kurts Aufmerksamkeit ist geteilt zwischen der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht in der Nähe der Bierpfütze liegen, die hier irgendwo sein muss, und den zunehmend leidenschaftlichen Küssen, mit denen Blaine sein Gesicht und seinen Hals bedeckt. Blaines Füße liegen zwischen seinen, und obwohl sie ihre Hüften bewusst auf Abstand halten, ist Kurt mehr und mehr erregt. Wirklich erregt – bemerkt er etwas zu spät, als Blaine ihn umfasst und an seinem Hemd zieht. Kurt versucht das gleiche mit Blaines Sweatshirt, aber mit wenig Erfolg, denn zur Zeit hat keiner von ihnen eine gute Koordination. Sie sind nicht betrunken, aber auch nicht wirklich nüchtern. Kurt lässt Blaines Sweatshirt los und vergräbt die Finger seiner freien Hand in Blaines Haar, das heute Abend zum Glück frei von Gel ist, und zupft leicht daran, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

Das Geräusch, das Blaine macht ist herrlich, wie ein Stöhnen, aber in einer hohen Tonlage, und oh – Kurt presst seine Hüften gegen den Boden und er kann es nicht glauben. Es war ihm überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass er schon so weit war. Von Peinlichkeit erfüllt, rutscht er zur Seite und kommt auf die Knie, um von Blaine abzurücken, bevor er richtig zu Atem kommt. "Ich muss gehen – mich bettfertig machen", platzt er heraus und stolpert auf das schwache Licht zu, das vom oberen Treppenabsatz herunter scheint.

Im Badezimmer wäscht er sich sauber, zieht frische Unterhosen und seinen marineblauen Pyjama an und betrachtet sich dann im Spiegel. Sein Gesicht ist endlich nicht mehr feuerrot, sein Haar gezähmt und er muss jetzt zurück zur Party. Zu Blaine. Der sich sicher wundert, was zum Teufel passiert ist. Aber er hat keine Ahnung, was er sagen soll.

In der Küche trifft er auf Mercedes, die lustlos die Schälchen mit Popcorn und Salzbrezeln hin und her schiebt, während sie darauf wartet, dass ihr Vater sie abholt – sie bleibt nicht über Nacht. Mercedes fragt ihn, ob alles in Ordung sei, und er antwortet mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, einem Lächeln, das er im Laufe der Jahre perfektioniert hat. Sie umarmt ihn liebevoll und geht hinaus und Kurt bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als wieder zurück in den Keller zu gehen.

Die Stimmung hat sich gewandelt – die Musik ist nicht mehr so ohrenbetäubend und es leuchtet ein schwaches Licht. Seine Freunde hängen sich nicht mehr gegenseitig an den Lippen – außer Mike und Tina, die immer noch ineinander verschlungen auf dem Sofa sitzen – sondern sind irgendwo im Partyraum zugange. Blaine hat ihre Schlafsäcke in einer etwas geschützten Ecke ausgerollt und sitzt auf seiner im Schneidersitz. Sein Dalton-T-Shirt spannt sich reizvoll über seinen Schultern und er schreibt etwas auf seinem Handy – Kurt nimmt an, es ist ein Gute-Nacht-Gruß an seine Mutter. Als er näher kommt, sieht Blaine mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihm auf, ohne ein Anzeichen von Unmut. Kurt entscheidet unverzüglich, dass er das Desaster des heutigen Abends niemals zur Sprache bringen wird und schlüpft in seinen Schlafsack. Blaine tut es ihm gleich und nimmt Kurts Hand in seine. Als die Lichter endlich wieder ausgeschaltet sind, neigt Kurt den Kopf näher an Blaine heran, bis sie sich fast mit der Stirn berühren. Trotz der Peinlichkeit und Unsicherheit strahlt Blaine nur Trost, Anmut und Liebe aus und Kurt kann sich keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem er jetzt lieber wäre.

 

* * * *

 

Es vergehen Wochen, ehe Blaine und Kurt das nächste Mal annähernd soviel Privatsphäre haben.

In der Zwischenzeit begnügen sie sich mit hastigen Knutschereien auf dem Rücksitz von Kurts Auto, einen Block entfernt von Blaines Haus und immer in der Hoffnung, dass niemand etwas bemerkt. Aber das ist alles andere als gemütlich und Kurt ist immer besorgt, dass jemand sie erwischen könnte. Sie ziehen niemals auch nur ein Kleidungsstück aus, obwohl Kurt so gern mehr von Blaines Haut berühren würde, mehr als nur das kleine Stück an seinem Rücken, das er erreicht, wenn er Blaines Hemd hochzieht und seine Hand hineinschiebt. Die Hosen bleiben unwiderruflich an. Kurt will sich die Erniedrigung gar nicht erst vorstellen, wenn ein Nachbar, oder – Gott bewahre – ein Polizist, ihn mit heruntergelassener Hose erwischen würde. Teenagerhormone hin oder her, aber er ist immer noch bei Verstand.

Eines Abends nach dem Essen überraschen Burt und Carole sie mit der Nachricht, dass sie ins Kino gehen. Burt sieht Kurt streng an und erinnert ihn, dass Finn oben in seinem Zimmer ist und lernt – er hat Hausarrest, bis er Carole davon überzeugt hat, dass er in Biologie nicht durchfällt – und dann machen sie sich auf den Weg. Fest entschlossen, sich zu benehmen und in der Annahme, dass Finn herunterkommen wird, sobald Burt und Carole weg sind, entscheiden sich Kurt und Blaine im Wohnzimmer einen Film anzuschauen.

Als eine halbe Stunde vergangen und Finn immer noch nicht erschienen ist, werden sie etwas lockerer, und legen sich zu zweit aufs Sofa, Kurt von hinten an Blaine geschmiegt. Sie reden kein Wort, schenken dem Film nicht wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit und Kurt beginnt Blaine zu küssen. Wenn er ein ganz klein wenig tiefer rutscht, ist Blaines Nacken direkt vor seinem Gesicht, und Blaine streckt sich dieser willkommenen Berührung entgegen und lehnt sich etwas näher an Kurt. Kurts Hand ruht unschuldig auf Blaines Hüfte, aber jetzt schiebt er sie nach vorne und legt seine Handfläche auf Blaines Brust. Als Kurts Hand sanft auf und ab streichelt und Blaines Körperkonturen nachzeichnet, wird Blaines Atem schneller – fast schon ein Keuchen – und schließlich schiebt Kurt einen Finger zwischen Blaines Hemdknöpfen durch und berührt seine Haut. Er findet eine Brustwarze, hält den Atem an und reibt zart mit der Fingerspitze darüber.

Blaines Augen sind geschlossen und er zittert. Kurt ist begeistert, welchen Effekt seine Berührungen auf Blaine haben. Und er ist so erregt. Blaine streckt eine Hand aus, als sei er unsicher, was er damit tun soll, dann greift er hinter sich und umklammert Kurts Oberschenkel. Er schiebt seinen Hintern zurück und presst ihn an Kurt und Kurt wird bewusst, dass Blaine seine Härte an seinem Hintern spüren kann. Er ist sich zumindest ziemlich sicher, dass er sie spüren kann. Er möchte ihn fragen, er möchte es wissen, aber es kommt kein Wort über seine Lippen. Eine Sekunde später ist Blaine verschwunden, vom Sofa auf den Boden gerutscht, und Kurt dreht sich der Kopf und er ringt nach Luft.

Nach einer Weile lehnt er sich über die Kante des Sofas. Blaine hat sich aufrecht hingesetzt, aber sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Kurt würde so gern etwas sagen, irgendwas, aber er streckt nur die Hand aus und streichelt Blaines Schulter. Das scheint auch für den Augenblick zu genügen, denn Blaine schaut ihn mit einem zittrigen Lächeln an und gibt Kurt einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er ins Badezimmer verschwindet. Kurt quält sich vom Sofa und geht in die Küche, um Popcorn zu machen. Seine Hose ist unangenehm eng und er wünschte, er könnte Blaines Gedanken lesen. Ist er gekommen, so wie Kurt an dem Abend bei Puck? Hat er Blaine nur mit Küssen und seinen Berührungen soweit bringen können? Oder hat er etwas falsch gemacht – zu viel, nicht genug? Hat er ihn verscheucht?

Als sie ein paar Minuten später wieder auf dem Sofa sitzen, mit einer Schüssel Popcorn zwischen sich, verbringt Kurt mehr Zeit damit, Blaine anzuschauen, als den Film. Er findet, dass er glücklich aussieht. Er scheint nicht verärgert zu sein. Später lehnt Blaine an seinem Auto, Kurt fest im Arm und sie küssen sich zum Abschied. Blaine kuschelt sich an ihn und drückt seine kalte Nase an Kurts Hals. "Ich hatte heute Abend viel Spaß", sagt Blaine mit einer etwas tieferen Stimme als gewöhnlich und er stupst Kurt dabei leicht mit seiner Hüfte an.

"Ich auch", seufzt Kurt erleichtert. "Ein guter Film?" fragt er mit einem ironischen Lächeln und lehnt sich zurück, um Blaines Gesicht besser zu sehen.

"Der Beste", nickt Blaine. "Nicht, dass ich viel von ihm mitbekommen hätte." Blaine sieht ihm direkt in die Augen und Kurt strahlt, gibt ihm einen letzten kleinen Schmatz und schiebt ihn in sein Auto. Blaine _gefällt_ , was sie da miteinander machen. Blaine gefällt es und Kurt gefällt es definitiv auch. Wenn er nur wüsste, was " _es_ " genau ist, aber das scheint im Moment eher zweitrangig zu sein. Denn, ob er es beabsichtigt hatte oder nicht, er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seinem Freund heute Abend einen Orgasmus beschert hat und, so lächerlich das auch klingt, er ist verdammt stolz auf sich.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage schwindet Kurts Selbstvertrauen allerdings wieder. Blaine ist fröhlich und aufgekratzt, wie immer. Er scheint kein bisschen verändert – sollte er verändert sein? Auf jeden Fall ist er nicht sauer, und nach einer Weile ist alles wieder beim Alten.

 

* * * *

 

Am Freitag Abend wollen sie ausgehen, aber der Schultag will nicht enden. Beim Mittagessen fällt Kurt auf, dass Blaine abgelenkt ist. Er scheint nervös zu sein. Als Kurt sich ihm im Glee-Club von hinten nähert und seine Schulter berührt, erschreckt er sich fast zu Tode. Kurt hat ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend, aber er versucht, sich auf Mr Schues Unterricht und auf Rachels Kapriolen zu konzentrieren.

Blaine holt Kurt an diesem Abend mit dem Prius seines Vaters ab und sie fahren zum Abendessen zu einem Burger-Restaurant, das neu aufgemacht hat. Blaine scheint wieder ganz der Alte zu sein und sie unterhalten sich während des Essens gegenseitig mit immer neuen Ideen, Rachels irre Pläne zu behindern. Die vielversprechendste Idee beinhaltet einen, von Blaine rekrutierten, Warbler, der sich als Talent-Scout ausgibt, um die Saat für eine weniger Streisand-lastige Setliste zu legen.

Nach dem Essen fahren sie weiter und haben schon fast das Kino erreicht, als Blaine plötzlich anhält. Er starrt mit zusammen gepressten Lippen aus dem Fenster und tappt mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad.

"Blaine? Alles in Ordnung?" Das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Magen ist wieder da und Kurt verspürt plötzlich Furcht. Was, wenn das, was sie das letzte Mal gemacht haben komisch war. Was, wenn Blaine angewidert ist und mit ihm Schluss machen will? Was, wenn — ?

"Willstdustattdessenlieberrummachen?" platzt es da aus Blaine heraus und er schaut Kurt direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Schultern sind angespannt.

"Was?" Kurt kann Blaines Worte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wenn es überhaupt Worte waren.

Blaine holt tief Luft und lacht verlegen. "Tut mir leid, ich bin ....." Er hält Kurt eine Hand hin, die Handfläche nach oben und Kurt ergreift sie. Als Blaine sie sanft drückt, wird Kurt sofort ruhiger. "Was ich fragen wollte ist, ob du nicht lieber mit mir abhängen willst, anstatt die nächsten zwei Stunden in einem überfüllten Kinosaal zu sitzen."

" _Abhängen?"_ fragt Kurt spitz, als ihm Blaines Wortwahl auffällt.

"Also schön, rummachen. Ich habe 'rummachen' gesagt."  Blaine wird fürchterlich rot, aber er redet weiter: "Meine Eltern sind no ch für ein paar Stunden außer Haus und, na ja ..." Er schaut hilflos zu Kurt und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchten auf im Scheinwerferlicht eines vorbeifahrenden Wagens.

Kurt lächelt: "Ja."

"Ja?"

"Ja, gehen wir zu dir nach Hause."

Es hilft wirklich, wenn man die Worte auch tatsächlich ausspricht, denkt Kurt. Er glaubt nicht, dass Blaine ihn  vorher schon einmal ausdrücklich gefragt hat, ob er "rummachen" will. Er selbst hat es auf jeden Fall noch nie gesagt. Es erscheint töricht, denn schließlich haben sie es schon dutzende Male gemacht, aber es wirklich in Worte zu fassen ist schwierig. Es ist leichter die Dinge einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Sie haben bisher sowieso nicht viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, obwohl sie schon seit Monaten miteinander gehen. Aber zwischen Schule und Hausaufgaben, und Eltern, und Finn und der immer präsenten Angst, schikaniert zu werden (oder Schlimmeres), wenn sie es wagen sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu berühren, verbringen sie wirklich nicht oft Zeit alleine miteinander. Sie küssen sich nicht in der Schule oder im Kino, anders als es ihre Hetero-Freunde ständig tun. Sie  können es einfach nicht.

Aber sie haben sich auch noch nicht wirklich darüber unterhalten. Obwohl Blaine mit offensichtlicher Leichtigkeit über Sex reden konnte, bevor sie zusammen waren, hat er kein Wort mehr darüber verloren, seit sie miteinander gehen. Und Kurt auch nicht. Natürlich ha tt en sie damals miteinander gelacht über Burts " du bist wichtig "- Ansprache, aber sie hatten sich gegenseitig versichert, dass sie natürlich auf den richtigen Moment warten würden, mit der richtigen Person, und Kurt hatte leise gebetet, dass Blaine diese richtige Person wäre. Aber das war damals, bevor stürmische Küsse, keuchender Atem und leidenschaftliche Berührungen Kurts sehr willkommene Wirklichkeit geworden waren.

S ie betreten Blaines Küche und Blaine murmelt etwas von Saftflasche, als Kurt näher kommt, Blaine gegen die Anrichte drückt und die Arme um seinen Hals legt. "Ich glaube, du hast gesagt, du wolltest rummachen", sagt er  in einem, wie er hofft,  verführerischen Ton, und reibt seine Nase an Blaines Wange.

"Kurt", keucht Blaine und versinkt in einem Kuss. Kurt hatte vorgehabt seiner kecken Aussage eine Frage folgen zu lassen. Geradeheraus und erwachsen, wie zum Beispiel: "Was genau hast du damit gemeint?" was dann der Auftakt gewesen wäre zu einem vertraulichen Gespräch darüber, was er gerne mit Blaine machen würde, und was Blaine gerne mit ihm machen würde. Aber sobald Blaines Mund seine Lippen berührt, sind all seine überaus vernünftigen Pläne zunichte gemacht.

 

* * * *

 

Kurt hatte sich  geschworen , dass er nie in einem Auto zu weit gehen würde, es war einfach zu gefährlich. Aber es  ist  ein langer Tag gewesen und er und Blaine  sind schon seit fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr wirklich  _intim_ gewesen, mit übervollen Stundenplänen und  E ltern,  die ständig in der Nähe  sind .  Heute Abend waren sie auf einer Benefizveranstaltung, bei der die Warbler auftraten und am Ende zog Trent Blaine hoch auf die Bühne, um mit ihnen zusammen  _Teenage Dream_ zu singen, während Kurt beinahe ohnmächtig wurde, als die kombinierte Erinnerung an damals und die Realität des Jetzt ihn fast überwältigten.

Und jetzt sitzen sie auf dem Rücksitz seines Navigators, in der dunklen Ecke einer Seitenstraße geparkt, und lassen sich mitreißen. Kurt weiß es, und er weiß, sie sollten langsam machen, oder eine Pause einlegen, um sich zu beruhigen, oder sonst irgendwas, aber er hat wirklich überhaupt keine Lust dazu. Er will die sich steigernde Erregung und die Erlösung, und er will wieder hören, wie Blaine diese wundervollen Laute von sich gibt. Er kann sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, warum sie sich das verweigern.

Ihre Jacke n haben sie schon ausgezogen und Kurt knöpft  gerade  Blaines weißes Hemd auf. Er  brummelt verärgert, als er feststellt, dass Blaine noch ein T-Shirt darunter trägt. Er drückt Blaine auf den Rücksitz hinunter und schwebt über ihm, als sich ihr e Blick e begegne n und sie beide für einen Moment inne halten.

"Kurt?" fragt Blaine, eine Hand an Kurts Hüfte und die andere, zum Gleichgewicht halten, an die Rückenlehne des Beifahrersitzes gestützt. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Nein", antwortet Kurt, und kneift die Augen zu. Er wünschte, er wüsste einfach, ob Blaine das gleiche will, wie er – wünschte, Blaine könnte seine Gedanken lesen. "Ich möchte einfach......."  Blaine verlagert seine Position und drückt gegen Kurts Knie, bis sie zwischen Blaines Beinen auf dem Sitz liegen. Fragend sieht er Kurt an und streicht mit seiner Hand über Kurts unteren Rücken, seine Finger berühren Kurts erhitzte Haut dort, wo sein Hemd hochgerutscht ist. Blaine legt seine Hand dorthin und drückt dagegen – nur ein bisschen. "Das hier?" flüstert er und hält still, während er auf Kurts Antwort wartet.

Kurt nickt, und dann lässt er sich hinab sinken auf Blaine – beide sind einen Moment verblüfft, als sie _genau da_ fest aneinander gepresst sind – und Blaine küsst Kurts Hals, und Kurt sucht seine Lippen, und alles ist Hitze und Reibung und Kurt kann sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Blaines Hand umfasst Kurts Hintern und er keucht in Kurts Ohr. Und schließlich vergessen sie sogar, sich zu küssen, und können sich nur noch ekstatisch aneinander reiben, aber es fühlt sich so wahnsinnig gut an.

Kurt spürt, wie sein Höhepunkt näher kommt, sein Körper spannt sich an. "Blaine, ich bin, ich bin...."

"Ich auch", keucht Blaine und krallt sich jetzt mit beiden Händen an Kurt fest. Er hat ein Bein fest um Kurts Hüfte geschlungen und ist in großer Gefahr, einfach vom Sitz zu rutschen. Als Kurt dieses Mal kommt, ist er sicher, dass Blaine es merkt, denn er stöhnt laut auf – er kann kaum glauben, dass dieser Ton aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam. Blaine folgt ihm unmittelbar mit einem ähnlich lüsternen  Laut .

"Oh, mein Gott, Blaine", bringt Kurt endlich heraus, als er wieder Luft bekommt. "Es tut mir leid, ich meine, ich hoffe – "

"Es ist okay", Blaine dreht sich leicht zur Seite, befreit seinen Arm, der an der Rückenlehne eingeklemmt ist und streicht Kurt mit einem leisen Seufzer die Haare aus der Stirn. "Es ist gut. Wirklich gut. Großartig."

"Ja?"

"Ja."

Auch nachdem er Blaine abgesetzt hat und auf dem Weg nach Hause ist, kann Kurt nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Klar, die klebrige  Schweinerei in seiner Hose  ist  nicht gerade angenehm und  er kann sich  B esseres vorstellen, als die Treppe hoch zu schleichen, ohne dass sein Vater irgendwas  U ngewöhnliches bemerkt, aber er kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

 

* * * *

 

Die nächste Glee Party steht an und dieses Mal gibt es  Punsch , d er mit richtigem Alkohol ve r setzt ist. Kurt hat schon ein großes Glas runter gekippt, bevor er realisiert, dass mehr Alkohol  drin ist, als  Saft. Und kurze Zeit später drückt er Blaine gegen die Wand, reibt sich an ihm und küsst ihn, als gäbe es kein morgen.

Er zuckt zurück, als ihm Santana auf den Hintern haut, richtet sich auf und betrachtet Blaines geweitete Pupillen, seine geschwollenen Lippen und den halb geöffneten Mund. "Verdammt Kurt", flüstert Blaine mit leise bebender Stimme.

"Bringst du mich nach Hause?" Kurt ist es egal, dass die Party noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte vorbei ist, er möchte den wundervollen Mund seines Freundes genießen und auf jeden Fall mehr nackte Haut.

Heute ist Blaine gefahren, also  stürzen sie in den Prius und noch bevor sie sein Haus erreicht haben, zupft Kurt an Blaines Ärmel, lehnt sich zu ihm hinüber und Blaine fährt rechts ran. Sie überschlagen sich fast, um auf den Rücksitz zu gelangen. Kurt ist sich bewusst, dass der Alkohol nicht d ie Hauptursache dafür ist, aber irgendwie hat er ihn etwas lockerer gemacht, so dass seine Befangenheit ein klein wenig gewichen ist. Sie wälzen sich auf dem Rücksitz, die Shirts endlich ausgezogen und die schweißnasse Haut aneinander gepresst, als Kurt seine Hand auf Blaines Gürtelschnalle legt. "Kann ich?" fragt er und zieht mutig daran.

Blaine nickt sprachlos und Kurts Feinmotorik scheint zum Glück noch zu funktionieren, denn er öffnet Blaines Gürtel und seine Hose. Blaine schwebt über ihm mit hoch konzentriertem Blick. Er schnappt nach Luft, als Kurt seinen Reißverschluss aufzieht und als er nach unten fasst und seine Handfläche vorne auf Blaines Slip legt, bricht er fast auf ihm zusammen. "Kurt, oh, Scheiße, Kurt...." stammelt Blaine und Kurt weiß gar nicht so recht, was er da tut. Er reibt Blaines Ständer fest und gleichmäßig, und schneller als sie beide gedacht hätten, ist es schon vorbei und Blaine liegt keuchend auf Kurts Brust. Kurts Arm ist zwischen ihnen eingklemmt und drückt unangenehm auf seine eigenen Erektion, was Blaine ziemlich schnell bemerkt. Er erhebt sich, plaziert atemlose Küsse auf Kurts Brust und zieht seine Hand nach oben, um sie auch zu küssen, offenbar völlig gleichgültig gegenüber ihres klebrigen Zustands. 

"Kann ich, ähm, dich?" Blaine winkt vage in Richtung auf Kurts Hose, setzt sich zurück auf die Knie, öffnet Kurts Reißverschluss  und lässt  die Hand  in seinen Slip  hineingleiten.  Von da an nimmt Kurt nichts mehr wahr, außer Blaines Hand auf ihm, die ihn  _dort_ berührt, und er kommt fast augenblicklich mit Blaines Namen auf seinen Lippen. Er ist gar nicht richtig bei sich, als Blaine ihn mit seinem ausgezogenen Unterhemd abwischt, zurück in den Slip packt, den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zuzieht und sich zu ihm beugt, um  seine Nase an seinem Hals zu reiben.

" Autos sollten breitere Rücksitze haben", sagt Blaine und bemüht sich, nicht runter zu fallen, als sie sich wieder richtig hinsetzen und  K urt sich zur Seite dreht, um Blaine anzuschauen.

"Umweltfreundlichkeit wird überbewertet", antwortet Kurt. Aber Sex auf dem Rücksitz – oder, was immer das auch ist – ist definitiv in Ordnung.

 

* * * *

 

Von dem Zeitpunkt an, wird es zur Regel. Der Navigator ist zwar größer, aber der Prius fällt nicht so auf, weshalb sie mindestens genauso oft in dem winzigen Prius enden, wenn sie eine Stunde, bevor sie daheim sein müssen in der Nähe von Kurts oder Blaines Hauses parken, egal, wo sie an diesem Abend gewesen sind. Sie  halten Feuchttücher, ein Ersatz T-Shirt und ein paar Unterhosen in ihren Autos  parat und  es kommt ihnen nicht in den Sinn , dass ihre Eltern es seltsam finden könnten, wenn sie die Tasche entdecken. Nach dem fünften oder sechsten Mal denken sie gar nicht mehr groß darüber nach, ehe sie sich gegenseitig die Hand in die Hose schieben und mit unbequem abgeknicktem Handgelenk im Dunkeln herumfummeln, obwohl es manchmal so schnell vorbei ist, dass sie vor Verlegenheit erröten.

Das hat sein Vater damit gemeint, als er sagte, dass er nicht mehr würde aufhören wollen, wenn er erst mal damit angefangen hat, Kurt weiß es genau. Aber er und Blaine sind sich einig. Sie reden zwar nicht darüber, was sie da tun, aber sie sind beide glücklich. Zumindest ist Kurt ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine glücklich ist. Er selbst ist es mit Sicherheit, obwohl er sich immer noch wünscht, er könnte Blaines Gedanken lesen – und umgekehrt.

Eines Abends sind sie im Navigator, erhitzt und geil vor Erregung, und Blaine müht sich ab mit Kurts Hose. Sie  ist geschnürt, vielleicht sogar zugeknotet, und er kann sie mit einer Hand nicht aufmachen. Blaine lässt sich auf den Boden rutschen, zieht Kurts Beine zu sich hin und macht sich wieder an die Arbeit – diesmal mit beiden Händen an den Schnüren – und seine Finger streifen Kurts Erektion, als er die  Schnüre hin und her schiebt. Kurt schnappt nach Luft und Blaine schaut ihn mit großen dunklen Augen an. Dann lehnt er sich vor, betrachtet den Knoten, der ihn behindert und plötzlich bleibt Kurt die Luft weg, aber nicht im positiven Sinn. "Warte – nein, halt." Die Worte sind gesprochen, noch bevor er richtig weiß, was er fühlt.

"Was ist?" Blaine zieht sofort beide Hände zurück und sieht Kurt verwirrt an.

"Ich kann nicht, es ist nur......", Kurt rutscht in die andere Ecke des Wagens und zieht die Knie zur Brust hoch. Sein Herz rast. "Ich bin einfach nicht ..... " er verstummt unsicher.

Blaine zieht sich vom Boden hoch und setzt sich steif auf den Sitz, mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand zu Kurt. "Kurt? Was ist los?" Er sieht besorgt aus, ängstlich und Kurt weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

"Nichts, es ist okay, mir ist nur .... " Scheiße. "Ich muss jetzt gleich nach Hause. Ich habe vergessen, dass ich, ähm, ich meinem Dad gesagt hab' ...... "

"Deinem Dad was gesagt?" Blaines Stimme bricht.

"Dass ich früher zu Hause bin." Kurt klettert auf den Fahrersitz und fährt los, noch ehe Blaine neben ihm sitzt und sich angeschnallt hat.

Als sie Blaines Haus erreichen, fährt Kurt in die Einfahrt und hält das Lenkrad fest gepackt mit starrem Blick nach vorne. Blaine beugt sich langsam zu ihm hinüber und legt seine Finger auf Kurts Hand. Kurt schließt die Augen und zwingt sich, nicht zu weinen. "Ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine leise und berührt sanft Kurts Wange, bevor er aus dem Auto steigt und zur Haustür geht.

Der nächste Tag verschwimmt im Nebel. Es ist ein Samstag und Kurt erklärt sich  untypischerweise  freiwillig bereit, seinem Vater in der Werkstatt zu helfen.  Normalerweise opfert er nicht gerne wertvolle Wochenendzeit, die er mit Blaine verbringen könnte, aber heute braucht er eine Beschäftigung für seine Hände, um seine Gedanken von der gestrigen Katastrophe abzulenken. Er weiß, was er gedacht hat; er weiß, wovor er Angst hatte, aber er weiß einfach nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten soll. Und er schämt sich ganz fürchterlich.

Am Sonntag ist Kurt bereits in Panik-Modus. Er muss etwas zu Blaine sagen, aber er weiß einfach nicht, was. Blaine hat so traurig ausgesehen, so verwirrt und er muss ihn einfach wissen lassen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Aber Blaine wird wissen wollen, was los war, denn etwas war ganz offensichtlich nicht in Ordnung. Er schickt Blaine eine kurze Textnachricht und fragt, ob er diesen Nachmittag zur Glee Probe kommt – er weiß natürlich, dass er kommt, aber er hat keinen Schimmer, worüber er sonst reden soll. Als Blaine antwortet ' _natürlich'_ unmittelbar gefolgt von dem zu erwartenden _'Geht es dir gut?_ ' antwortet Kurt nur _'Ja, lass uns später reden'_ , womit Blaine einverstanden ist.

Aber es gibt kein "später" . Nach der Probe gehen sie noch fast alle zusammen ein Eis essen und Kurt zieht Mercedes neben sich an den Tisch, so dass Blaine auf der anderen Seite bei Tina und Mike sitzen muss. Kurt sieht, wie Blaine in "Dalton-Modus" umschaltet, Tina wegen ihrer Ideen für den nächsten Glee Song lobt und mit Mike über eine Comicbuch-Sache lacht. Dann geht Blaine zusammen mit Artie und Mike und winkt Kurt zu, sein verbissenes Lächeln kann den Schmerz in seinen Augen nicht verbergen.

Später an diesem Abend liegt Kurt zusammengerollt in seinem Bett, sein Handy neben sich auf dem Kissen. Er würde Blaine so gerne anrufen und ihr abendliches Tratsch- und Hautpflegeritual durchziehen, aber er kann den Knopf nicht drücken. Dann entschließt er sich endlich zu einem Text ( Feigling, nennt er sich selbst).

Von Kurt: _ Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht reden konnten. _

Blaine antwortet nicht sofort und Kurt nimmt an, dass er auch nicht wirklich eine sofortige Antwort verdient hat. Aber je mehr Zeit vergeht, umso besorgter wird er.

Von Kurt:  _ Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich will es dir erklären. Bitte antworte mir. _

Zwanzig quälende Minuten später antwortet Blaine endlich.

Von Blaine: _ Ich war duschen. _

Wenn Kurt sich nicht schon vorher wie ein kompletter Idiot gefühlt hat, dann spätestens jetzt.

Von Kurt: _Oh. Tut mir leid._

Es kann nicht schaden, es zwei mal zu sagen, oder? Obwohl er schon noch etwas mehr sagen muss, das ist ihm klar.

Von Blaine: _Sag mir bitte, was ich falsch gemacht habe._

Von Kurt: _Du hast nichts falsch gemacht._

Kurts Handy klingelt. Natürlich ist es Blaine.

"Kurt, bitte. Sag mir, was los ist. Ich muss doch irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben. Du hast mich gestoppt, und jetzt meidest du mich ....... du hast mir noch nicht mal eine Gute Nacht gewünscht, oder ..... " Blaine klingt, als hätte er geweint und das versetzt Kurt einen Stich. Er ist ein schrecklicher Freund gewesen, und er hat Blaine verletzt. Kurt hat am Freitag Abend noch nicht einmal "ich liebe dich" zu ihm zurück gesagt. Was ist nur mit ihm los?

"Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Aber es fällt mir schwer, darüber zu sprechen. Wir reden nie über diese .... Sachen."

"Welche Sachen?"

"Du weißt schon." Bitte Blaine, lies diesmal meine Gedanken.

"Sex Sachen?" Gott sei Dank, er hat es getan. "Kurt, du weißt schon, dass du das Wort sagen darfst?"

"Aber ist es das überhaupt? Ist das, was es ist?" Kurt hat nicht die Absicht, um den heißen Brei herumzureden, aber in seiner jetzigen Verfassung hat er Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Meinst du, ob wir Sex gehabt haben?" Blaine seufzt: "Ich glaube, es stimmt, was man so sagt."

"Was?" Kurt ist unsicher, ob er die Antwort hören will, wenn er Blaines Tonfall bedenkt.

"Dass du nicht bereit dafür bist, wenn du das Wort nicht mal aussprechen kannst."

"Du denkst, ich bin noch nicht bereit?" wahrscheinlich hat er das verdient, aber es tut trotzdem weh.

Blaine ist jetzt ärgerlich und wird lauter: "Ich weiß es nicht, Kurt, sag du es mir. Sag mir einfach,

was verdammt nochmal los ist."

"Entschuldige, es tut mir leid", Kurt fängt beinahe an zu weinen; er hat sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und hält das Handy fest an sein Ohr gepresst. "Es ist so blöd und ich habe mich total zum Narren gemacht und du wirst nie mehr irgendwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

"Kurt." Kurt hört, wie Blaine tief durchatmet in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Blaine streitet nicht gern. Er wird wütend auf sich selbst, wenn er nur die Stimme erhebt. "Bitte fang nicht an zu weinen. Du weißt, dass das nie geschehen wird. Ich liebe dich. Aber du musst mir sagen, was dich so aufgeregt hat."

Kurt sucht ein Taschentuch, wischt sich übers Gesicht und presst die Hand gegen seine Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Blaine seufzt und wartet. Kurt zieht die Nase hoch.

"War es etwas, das ich getan habe?" fragt Blaine, immer noch ganz klar besorgt.

"Nein. Na ja zumindest nicht direkt."

"Nicht direkt?" Blaine verliert langsam wieder die Geduld und Kurt kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Jetzt oder nie.

"Wie du da vor mir gekniet hast, auf dem Boden, dein Gesicht so nah an meinem...... Ich hatte Angst du würdest mich mit deinem Mund... und ich war darauf nicht vorbereitet."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ist es still. "Blaine?"

"Tut mir leid, ich, ähm, habe gerade ...... Reaktionen ..... die nicht wirklich angemessen sind für den Ernst dieser Unterhaltung."

Da muss Kurt lachen, und die Worte sprudeln aus ihm heraus, als hätten sich die Schleusentore endlich geöffnet. "Blaine Anderson, törnt es dich etwa an, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich nervös war wegen einem Blowjob?"

"Ha! Du hast es gesagt!" ruft Blaine triumphierend. "Und, ähm, ja. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, jedes Wort von dir, das nahelegt, dass ein Blowjob auch nur in Erwägung gezogen wird, würde mich antörnen."

Kurt gackert vor Lachen und Blaine auch, und eine Weile geht das so weiter, bis Kurt endlich seine Tränen abwischt und das Handy wieder zur Hand nimmt. "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich solche Angst bekam. Ich wollte dich nicht verrückt machen."

"Schon okay." Blaine unterdrückt immer noch ein Kichern. "Aber du hättest mir das auch einfach sagen können, weißt du. Und ich hatte nicht vor dir einen Blowjob zu geben, ich hatte nur wirklich ziemliche Probleme mit deinen blöden Hosen."

"Ich weiß. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob ich das niemals wollte – ich will schon."

"Du willst?"

Kurt schnürt sich die Kehle zu – sollte er es nicht wollen?

"Ich meine, ich würde das liebend gern für dich machen", fährt Blaine fort, "das würde ich wirklich, irgendwann, wenn du willst, dass ich es mache."

" Das würdest du?" Kurt kann noch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, warum jemand ihn  _dort_ in den Mund nehmen wollte, aber er würde es  auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Im Dienst der Wissenschaft.

"Das würde ich."

"Oh." Irgendwie macht das Kurt unvernünftig glücklich. Und es törnt ihn an, denn, wie bereits erwähnt, ist allein der Gedanke an Blowjobs hoffnungslos erregend. "Ich würde es dir gerne auch mal machen. Irgendwann."

"Wirklich?"

"Wirklich."

Kurt hört Blaine herumschlurfen und dann das Geräusch seiner Tür.

"Blaine?"

"Mmh?"

"Was machst du da?"

Blaine muss lachen und antwortet dann mit leiser Stimme: "Ich glaube, wir haben soeben festgestellt, dass wir mehr über Sex reden müssen."

Kurt fühlt, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schießt, aber Blaine hat nicht Unrecht. "In Ordnung, ja."

"Und ich wollte nicht, dass meine Mutter herein kommt, um mir Gute Nacht zu sagen, während wir uns noch unterhalten."

"Nein?"

"Nein. Denn ich glaube, wir werden uns sehr gut unterhalten ....."

"Oh mein Gott, Blaine, das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Blaine kichert, aber das Thema ist für ihn noch nicht ganz erledigt. "Oder wir warten, bis wir uns wiedersehen und reden dann. Morgen beim Mittagessen zum Beispiel. Wenn wir in der Schlange stehen, um zu sehen, welchen verwelkten Salat sie uns wieder mal servieren. Oder am Tisch, wenn Rachel wieder anfängt von ihren neuesten Stimm-Aufwärmübungen zu erzählen........"

Kurt versteht nicht, wie Blaines Gespräch von der Schulcafeteria antörnend sein kann, aber es ist so.

"Blaine, hör auf. Ich glaube du verwechselt Telefon-Sex mit einem Gespräch am Telefon über Sex."

"Ha! Du hast Sex gesagt – zwei Mal!"

"Du bist kindisch."

"Ein sehr glückliches Kind mit einem super sexy Freund."

"Okay, jetzt hört es sich an, als wäre ich ein Krimineller." Aber Kurt lacht, sie sprechen tatsächlich über Sex – in gewisser Weise – endlich – und er ist nicht vor lauter Nervosität wie gelähmt. Es macht ihm sogar richtig Spaß.

"Du bist nicht kriminell, Schatz. Höchstens kriminell sexy....."

"Okay, okay, das reicht jetzt." So albern Blaines Komplimente auch sein mögen, Kurt gefallen sie, aber sie dürfen sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. "Worüber sollen wir reden?"

Blaine holt tief Luft und versucht sich anscheinend wieder auf den ernsteren Aspekt der Unterhaltung zu konzentrieren. "Na ja, du hast mir gesagt, wofür du noch nicht bereit bist. Und das ist gut, es ist in Ordnung."

"Wirklich?"

"Natürlich. Ich würde nie irgendetwas tun wollen, bei dem du dich nicht wohlfühlst." Blaine hält kurz inne. "Und ich glaube, es würde auch etwas von dem Druck wegnehmen."

"Was meinst du?"

"Na, wenn wir rummachen, oder was auch immer, dann will ich immer sicher gehen, dass ich nicht das Falsche mache."

Kurt nickt sofort zustimmend, obwohl Blaine ihn gar nicht sehen kann: "Ich auch."

"Vielleicht ist es gut, im Voraus Bescheid zu wissen, wenn es Dinge gibt, die wir machen wollen – oder auch _nicht_ machen wollen", sagt Blaine.

"Auf jeden Fall." Kurt holt tief Luft. "Obwohl, eigentlich ist es schon irgendwie aufregend, wenn ich nicht weiß, was du als nächstes vorhast, weißt du?" Er hält den Atem an – er kann kaum glauben, dass sie diese Unterhaltung führen.

Er hört, wie auch Blaine scharf einatmet: "Ja, ich weiß. Das ist es."

Es herrscht ein Moment der Stille, während dessen beide ihren Gedanken nachhängen, dann ist Blaine wieder beim Thema. "Ich habe aber bisher nichts gemacht, was dir unangenehm war, oder etwa doch?"

"Nein, nichts, nicht _einmal_ ", antwortet Kurt. "Vielleicht war ich mal nervös, aber im positiven Sinn. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn es je geschehen sollte, werde ich es dir sofort sagen." Kurt hört, wie Blaine erleichtert seufzt. "Bin _ich_ jemals, ähm, zu weit gegangen?"

Blaine braucht einen Moment, bevor er zögernd antwortet: "Nicht direkt. Aber das eine Mal nach der Party – mit dem Punsch? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du betrunken wärst. Nicht, dass ich ein Problem damit gehabt hätte, was du gemacht hast, aber ich war besorgt, dass du es vielleicht später bereuen würdest. Und ich dich nicht gebremst habe, oder gefragt, ob du es wirklich willst, und ich hab mich deswegen schlecht gefühlt."

Kurt erinnert sich an diesen Abend und beißt sich auf die Lippe: "Ich war nicht betrunken. Ich wusste, was ich tue. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass dich das beunruhigt hat. Und.....Blaine?"

"Ja?"

" _Der_ Abend war der Hammer. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns berührt haben am ....... es war total gut. Ich bereue nichts."

"Gut, ich bin so froh." sagt Blaine leise.

"Das nächste Mal, wenn einer von uns sich über so etwas Sorgen macht, sollten wir vielleicht darüber reden?" schlägt Kurt vor.

"Ja, absolut."

"Denn jetzt haben wir keine Angst mehr über SSSSSSSSSexxxxxxxx zu sprechen", sagt Kurt in der Hoffnung, die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern.

Und es scheint zu funktionieren, denn er kann Blaine ein Lachen entlocken: "Genau. Keine Sex-Gespräch-Phobie mehr."

"Apropos", Kurt sieht kurz auf die Uhr: "Ich sage es wirklich nicht gern, und ich schwöre, ich versuche nicht das Thema zu wechseln, aber....."

"Es ist nach Mitternacht und du brauchst deinen Schönheitsschlaf."

"So ist es."

"Und du versuchst das Thema zu wechseln."

"Vielleicht ein klein wenig."

Blaine lacht wieder, fröhlich und entspannt: "Fein. Ich muss noch 'Geschichte' durchlesen — "

"Blaine!"

"Was? Nicht jeder braucht sieben Stunden Schlaf, um prächtig auszusehen."

 

* * * *

 

Nach dieser Unterhaltung ist alles viel besser. Der Himmel ist blauer, die Luft reiner und Mr. Schue weniger befremdlich. Und was noch viel besser ist – da ist etwas in Blaines Augen, das Kurts Herz (und andere weniger erwähnenswerte Körperteile) pochen lässt. Ein Zwinkern, ein Flattern mit den Wimpern, ein subtiles Zeichen, dass es zwischen ihnen beiden knistert.

Obwohl sie noch keine Gelegenheit hatten, ihre Unterhaltung fortzuführen, weiß Kurt genau, was er als nächstes sagen wird. Tatsächlich hat er bis spät in die Nacht darüber nachgedacht – mehrere Nächte hintereinander – und versucht seine Wünsche in Worte zu fassen, die er auch wirklich aussprechen kann. Kurt will mehr als nur diese Rücksitz-Gymnastik, bei der sie sich die Hand gegenseitig in die Hose stecken, bis sie einen Krampf im Handgelenk haben. Die Frage ist, ob er es auch wird durchziehen können, falls er es schafft, damit rauszurücken.

Aber das Glück ist ihm hold, in Form einer Gala in Washington, von der Kurt Carole überzeugt, dass sie sie auf keinen Fall verpassen darf. Die Frau eines Kongressabgeordneten zu sein, hat schließlich auch ihre Vorzüge und endlich ist alles geplant und Burt und Carole sind unterwegs zu einem langen Wochenende in der Hauptstadt. Das Finn-Problem haben sie schnell gelöst, als Kurt sehr subtil (und dann wieder gar nicht so subtil) die Vorteile eines sturmfreien Wochenendes für sie beide aufzeigt. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass sie abwechselnd das Haus für sich haben. Blaine holt sich die Erlaubnis, mit Finn bei Puck zu übernachten, entschuldigt sich aber schon vor dem Abendessen bei Pucks Mutter und macht sich auf den Weg zu Kurt. Endlich sind alle Steine aus dem Weg geräumt.

Kurt begrüßt Blaine an der Haustür mit einem Kuss und einem schüchternen Lächeln, dann führt er ihn die Treppe hoch, bevor er noch seine Schuhe ausziehen kann. Sie sitzen sich auf dem Bett im Schneidersitz gegenüber und Blaine strahlt Kurt an, mit einem Lächeln, wärmer als die Sonne an einem Augustnachmittag.

"Was?" fragt Kurt und kitzelt mit seinen Zehen Blaines Oberschenkel.

"Du siehst aus, als wärst du ziemlich stolz auf dich", sagt Blaine.

"Das bin ich auch."

"Gibt es etwas, worüber du reden willst?"

"Ja, das gibt es." Kurt windet sich ein wenig und streicht mit den Händen über die Bettdecke. Jetzt, wo der Moment gekommen ist, ist ihm seine Muttersprache abhanden gekommen.

"Komm her." Blaine legt sich hin, mit dem Kopf auf ein Kissen und zieht Kurt an sich, ihre Hände liegen verschränkt zwischen ihnen. "Sag mir, was du möchtest."

Kurt holt tief Luft, er atmet Blaines Rasierwasser ein, noch frisch auf seiner Haut. Also dann, los:   "Ich möchte mit dir im Bett liegen."

"Wir sind im Bett."

Kurt tritt halbherzig nach Blaines Bein. "Blödmann."

"Entschuldige." Blaine dreht sich zu ihm und Kurt sieht die goldenen Punkte in seinen karamellfarbenen Augen. "Was noch, außer dem Bett?"

"Nackt." So. Er hat es gesagt.

Blaine errötet. Das kommt nicht überraschend.

"Ich meine, wir sind immer angezogen und ich möchte dich einfach mal ....." Kurt verliert den Faden.

"Spüren?" schlägt Blaine vor, seine Wimpern flattern.

"Ja."

"Okay." Blaine setzt sich hin und beginnt seine Strickjacke auszuziehen.

"Warte – jetzt schon?"

"Nicht jetzt?" Blaines Blick ist unbezahlbar, besonders mit seiner Jacke auf halbmast.

"Natürlich nicht jetzt, es ist noch nicht mal dunkel draußen." Sobald er es sagt, fällt Kurt auf, wie unerheblich das ist, aber zum Glück hat Blaine Mitleid mit ihm und geht nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Und wir haben noch gar nichts gegessen", fügt Blaine hinzu.

"Ganz genau."

Nach einem zugegebenermaßen zügigen Mahl aus Hähnchenbrust und Brokkoli, steht Blaine hinter Kurt, als der das Geschirr abtrocknet. Blaine drückt einen langen Kuss auf Kurts Hals, direkt unter seinem Ohr und Kurt könnte schwören, dass er es spürt bis in seinen Schritt. "Jetzt?" fragt Blaine und nimmt Kurt an der Hand, um ihn in sein Zimmer zu führen. Oben an der Treppe trennen sie sich – Kurt geht in ein Badezimmer und Blaine in das andere – und als Kurt in sein Zimmer kommt liegt Blaine bereits im Bett, die Bettdecke nach unten geschoben und das Leintuch bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Blaines Haar ist nass und lockig vom Duschen und er grinst wie ein Verrückter. Kurt fühlt, wie ihm das Blut nicht nur in die Wangen schießt sondern auch ganz nach unten unter seinen seidenen Bademantel und er zupft nervös an dem Gürtel, den er sich fest um die Taille gebunden hat.

Kurt schließt seine Zimmertür, obwohl niemand sonst zu Hause ist, und dreht sich zu Blaine um. "Bist du schon....?"

Blaine grinst und stützt sich ein wenig hoch, so dass das Leintuch von seiner nackten Brust rutscht. "Jap. Kommst du zu mir?"

Kurt schaltet das Licht aus, setzt sich auf die Bettkante und überlegt, wie er das jetzt am Besten macht. Blaine liegt schon unter der Decke, er hat einen unfairen Vorteil.

Als Blaine Kurts Zögern bemerkt, rutscht er rüber und legt sanft die Hand auf Kurts Schulter, seine Finger streicheln über die Seide. "Es ist okay. Wir haben keine Eile." Er legt einen Finger unter Kurts Kinn und dreht sein Gesicht zu sich, bis sie sich in dem schummrigen Licht, das durch die Vorhänge fällt, ansehen können. "Wir haben viel Zeit. Wir können tun, was immer wir wollen."

Kurt nickt dankbar, legt eine Hand auf Blaines nackte Schulter und streichelt über seinen Arm hinab und wieder hoch. Blaines Haut glänzt im Mondlicht. "Du bist wunderschön", sagt er leise – denn im Ernst – in diesem Augenblick, gibt es nichts, was er sonst sagen könnte.

Blaine sieht verlegen zur Seite, dann kommt er näher für einen süßen Kuss. "Du aber auch." Er rutscht wieder zur Mitte des Bettes und streckt seine Hand aus. "Komm, leg dich zu mir. Lass das einfach an. Es fühlt sich gut an."

Kurt folgt Blaines Vorschlag und schimpft sich insgeheim aus, weil er so schnell kneift, nachdem doch diese ganze nackt-zusammen-im-Bett-Sache seine eigene Idee war. Aber Blaine scheint es wirklich nichts auszumachen. Er stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen und folgt mit den Fingern der Linie von Kurts Bademantel, wo der Kragen seinen Hals berührt und dann nach unten über seine Brust. Blaine liegt immer noch fast ganz unter der Decke, aber Kurt liegt oben drauf, deshalb windet und dreht er sich vorsichtig, bis er auch darunter liegt und achtet darauf, Blaine währenddessen nicht aufzudecken. Kurt hält einen gebührenden Abstand zwischen ihnen – es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, sich zu nah zu kommen, wenn Blaine nackt ist und er nicht.

Blaine verfolgt den Weg seiner Finger jetzt mit den Lippen. Er küsst eine Spur von Kurts Hals nach unten, und schiebt den Bademantel zur Seite, um Kurts Brust zu küssen. Er bewegt sich nicht sehr weit nach unten und berührt auch nicht seine Brustwarzen – alles in allem ist er sehr zaghaft. Kurt merkt, wie sein Körper reagiert und er stellt beglückt fest, dass das eine sehr gute Idee war. Er wünschte sich, Blaine würde weiter gehen, wäre etwas forscher, aber er sagt nichts dergleichen. Er legt zögernd eine Hand flach auf Blaines Flanke und bewegt sie über seinen Rücken und dann zurück zur Brust. Kurt hat ihn schon früher hier berührt, aber immer nur im Auto, eng nebeneinander auf den Rücksitz gequetscht, schnell und hektisch. Ihre Arme sind sich im Weg, als sie sich gegenseitig streicheln und Blaine lächelt und schiebt seine Hand hoch in Kurts Haar, damit Kurt mehr Platz hat für seine Erforschungen.

Kurt beginnt dreist mit Blaines Nippeln zu spielen und wünschte, er hätte den Mut, Blaine um den gleichen Gefallen zu bitten. Er hat die Hoffnung, dass er seinem Beispiel einfach folgen wird. Den ermutigenden Lauten zufolge, die Blaine von sich gibt, scheint es ihm sehr zu gefallen. Kurts Experimente an sich selbst, haben ihn überzeugt, dass es _ihm_ auch gefallen würde.

Blaine lässt sich zurück auf den Rücken fallen. Er liegt eine Weile einfach nur da und lässt Kurt gewähren. "Das fühlt sich so gut an, Kurt", murmelt er und Kurt zuckt überrascht zusammen. Er beugt sich vor, küsst an Blaines Schlüsselbein entlang und wagt es, über einen geröteten Nippel zu lecken. "Oh mein Gott, Kurt", stöhnt Blaine, seine Augenlider flattern und er krallt die Hände in Kurts Seidenmantel. "Komm näher, Schatz, bitte." Blaines Worte und der Kosename törnen Kurt sowas von an und er rutscht näher zu ihm – er sehnt sich nach mehr Kontakt.

Blaine umfasst Kurts Gesicht und küsst ihn hart und rau. Er öffnet den Mund und beißt in Kurts Unterlippe. Kurt liegt halb auf Blaine, fest an seine Brust gepresst, aber der Mantel ist zwischen ihnen und genau das ist es, was Kurt vermeiden wollte. _Scheiß drauf,_ denkt er bei sich, _mein wahnsinnig heißer Freund liegt hier unter mir, kurz davor zu kommen, nur weil ich seine Brust streichele._ _E_ _r_ _wird_ _seine Meinung über mich_ _nicht_ _ändern,_ _nur weil ich dünn und blass bin_ _._ Kurt setzt sich auf und schält sich aus dem Seidenmantel, dann widmet er sich wieder Blaines Mund. Kurt kann Blaine überall spüren, Hände, die über Rücken und Schultern streicheln, seine Lippen an Kurts Mund, sein schweißbedeckter Körper, der sich unter ihm windet – das alles zusammen bringt ihn in Rekordzeit zum Höhepunkt. Als Blaine ihm sein Becken entgegenschiebt, das Bettuch immer noch zwischen ihnen gefangen, explodiert Kurt und Blaine folgt ihm unmittelbar.

Es ist still in Kurts Zimmer während sie sich wieder beruhigen, ihr heftiger Atem das einzige Geräusch. Blaine wischt sie beide sauber, schüttelt die Decke aus, legt seinen Kopf auf Kurts Brust, und deckt sie beide mit einer relativ sauberen Ecke des Leintuchs zu. Blaine malt Kurt ein Herz auf die Haut und seufzt glücklich. "Kurt Hummel, du bist der Hammer", haucht er leise und kuschelt sich an.

"Du bist auch nicht so schlecht", antwortet Kurt und drückt einen Kuss in Blaines immer noch feuchtes Haar.

Kurt ist gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als Blaine weiterredet.

"Wir haben das Pferd jetzt von hinten aufgezäumt. Aber wir können es immer noch tun."

"Was? Was tun?" Kurt versucht tapfer, seinen Verstand dazu zu bringen, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf die Tatsache, dass Blaine immer noch nackt neben ihm liegt. Abgesehen davon, dass Blaine nicht mehr wirklich dort liegt, sondern sich hingesetzt hat – das Bettuch liegt verführerisch um seine Taille – mit einem kessen Blick im Gesicht.

"Darüber sprechen."

Kurt kennt diesen kessen Blick. So sieht Blaine immer aus, wenn er ein neues Projekt in Arbeit hat, oder versucht, sein Team zu inspirieren. Kurt wird ihn umbringen müssen. Oder sich selbst. Er hat ein Monster erschaffen.

"Nein, Blaine, nein. Das müssen wir wirklich nicht."

Blaine lässt sich nicht beirren, obwohl er einen Gang runter schaltet, von 'Motivationstrainer' auf 'besorgter Freund'. "Wir müssen nicht, aber ich finde wirklich, wir sollten es tun. Das hier ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, das habe ich dir gleich zu Beginn schon angemerkt. Und ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich verstanden habe, was du genau wolltest. Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich es nie wissen." Blaine legt sich wieder neben Kurt und streichelt seinen Hals mit der Nasenspitze. "Und du hast mich mit ein paar der Sachen, die du gemacht hast ziemlich überrascht."

Kurt wird rot und versteckt sein Gesicht im Kissen, aber Blaine packt ihn an den Schultern und gibt ihm einen dicken Schmatz auf den Hals. "Nein, nein, du musst dich deswegen nicht genieren. Es war der Wahnsinn! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es mich so antörnt, wenn du mich da leckst – ich jedenfalls nicht! Aber ich hätte nie gewagt, das bei dir zu versuchen, nicht, solange wir nicht vorher darüber gesprochen haben, immerhin wolltest du ja auch keinen Blowjob von mir. Natürlich ist das nicht dasselbe, aber – "

"Du hast Blowjob gesagt", murmelt Kurt in sein Kissen.

"Hab ich das? Ich glaube, das hab' ich. Blowjob, Blowjob, Blowjob" singt Blaine solange, bis Kurt zu kichern anfängt.

"Na schön, du hast mich überzeugt", sagt Kurt und wirft sich herum, so dass er Blaine wieder ins Gesicht sehen kann. "Ich werde reden. Zumindest, werde ich es versuchen." Er hält inne."Wo soll ich anfangen?"

"Tja, was hattes du dir für heute Abend so vorgestellt?"

Kurt seufzt. "Ich wollte wirklich nur, dass wir beide nackt im Bett liegen. Mit nichts im Weg. Aber dann bin ich nervös geworden."

"Es gibt nichts, weshalb du nervös werden musst, mein Schatz", versichert ihm Blaine und streichelt seinen Arm.

"Ich war es aber trotzdem. Aber du hast einen Weg gefunden, dass es dann gut war." Kurt blickt in Blaines große, warme Augen und küsst ihn sanft. "Danke dafür."

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

"Was für ein Gentleman", schnurrt Kurt.

Blaine nickt zustimmend. "Also dann, den nackt-im-Bett-Teil hätten wir", Blaine rutscht wieder unter die Decke, als wollte er seine Aussage unterstreichen. "Was wolltest du noch?"

Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Ich hatte es nicht wirklich durchdacht. Obwohl ich annehme, dass ich schon davon ausging, dass wir uns berühren würden, du weißt schon ...."

Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und wartet.

Kurt verdreht die Augen. "Du weißt schon, dass wir uns dort unten berühren. Nur mit den Händen und unseren....." Er wedelt mit der Hand in die Richtung von Blaines Bein, und spürt, wie er wieder rot wird.

"Du meinst so?" Blaine blickt Kurt in die Augen und Kurt spürt seine Hand unten an seinem Rücken, unter der Decke. Sie streicht über Kurts Hüfte, dann kurz über seinen Hintern und bleibt dann auf seiner Hüfte liegen. Blaine schaut Kurt immer noch an und wartet auf eine Antwort. Kurt nickt.

"Ja."

"Mehr als das?"

Kurt merkt, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt und er nickt noch einmal. Blaine zieht ihn an sich, bis sie von der Brust bis zu den Schenkeln dicht aneinander liegen. Ihre Knie stoßen zusammen, als sie ihre Beine sortieren. "So?" Blaines Stimme ist jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern. "Wolltest du, dass wir _so_ nackt zusammen im Bett liegen?"

Kurt ist hin und weg. Er rollt sich langsam gegen Blaine und fühlt seine Berührung von den Händen, die an seinen Hals liegen, bis hinab zu den Zehen. Er ist halb errigiert und er kann spüren, wie Blaine auch wieder hart wird, wo er fest an Kurts Hüfte gepresst ist. "Ja, ja", antwortet er endlich auf Blaines Frage. "Oh Gott, Blaine, das hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können."

Blaines Hand streichelt von Kurts Rücken über Hüfte und Oberschenkel und wieder zurück zur Taille. Beim zweiten Mal bleibt sie kurz auf Kurts Hintern liegen. "Kurt, ist das in Ordnung?"

Kurt sieht keinen Grund, warum das nicht in Ordnung sein sollte, aber plötzlich wird er still und überlegt, ob Blaine vielleicht meint ' _dort'._ Sie sind so fest umschlungen, dass Blaine es sofort merkt, als Kurt erstarrt und er hört auf, seine Nase an ihm zu reiben.

"Nicht _in_ dir – nicht einmal an deinem...... " Kurt spürt eine Welle des Mitgefühls, als Blaine nach den richtigen Worten sucht und kommt ihm zu Hilfe. Selbst bei einem Gespräch über Sex, müssen sie nicht alles beim Namen nennen.

"Ich versteh' was du meinst, ist schon gut." Er lässt seinen Arm hinabgleiten, legt die Hand auf Blaines schönen Hintern und drückt einmal kurz zu. "Ja, du darfst meinen Hintern berühren", flüstert er in Blaines Ohr. "Solange ich deinen berühren darf."

Blaine drängt sich an ihn, legt ein Bein über Kurts und murmelt etwas, das klingt wie "zum Teufel, ja."

Die Decke ist schon wieder zwischen ihnen verwickelt und Kurt hält einen Moment inne, nimmt das Tuch an einer Ecke und schiebt es nach unten, während Blaines Atem seinen Hals streift. Er hat seine Lektion gelernt, und er kann sagen, was er sich wünscht, er kann es Blaine zeigen. "Ist das okay?"

Blaine versteht seine Absicht sofort. Er zieht das Leintuch weg, wirft es auf den Boden und enthüllt ihre erschreckende, wunderbare Nacktheit. Er streichelt anerkennend von Kurts Schulter bis zu seinem Oberschenkel und wieder zurück, und grinst dabei maßlos. "Sehr okay."

Von da an steigert sich die Erregung ziemlich schnell und kurze Zeit später liegen sie wieder auf ihren Kissen, verschwitzt und befriedigt. Kurt lässt seine Hand zur Seite fallen und bewegt sie suchend, bis er einen von Blaines Fingern ergreifen kann. "Weißt du was?"

"Was?"

"Wir sind richtig gut."

"Mmh, find ich auch." Blaine rollt sich zur Seite, seine Haare stehen nach allen Seiten ab. "Warte, du meinst den Sex, oder?"

"Ja, du Dummerchen. Und den Reden-über-Sex-Teil auch. Wir werden auch da immer besser." Darauf wird Blaine sofort wieder munter und Kurt schlägt ihm die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh, nein, heute Abend wird darüber nicht mehr geredet. Das einzige, worüber wir heute Abend noch reden, ist, welche Sorte Eis wir essen, während wir uns Moulin Rouge ansehen. Kurt wartet darauf, das Blaine ihm zustimmt und windet sich dann unbehaglich. "Und darüber, wer auf der feuchten Stelle schlafen muss."

 

* * * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen fühlt sich Kurt wie ein Sexgott. Ein erschöpfter, lädierter, klebriger Sexgott, der ziemlich viel Wäsche zu waschen hat und sein Zimmer lüften muss, aber das gehört wahrscheinlich dazu, wenn man ein Sexgott ist. Erst später am Abend, als er seine Sachen zusammen packt, um die Nacht bei Blaine zu verbringen und Finn das leere Haus zu überlassen, kommt ihm ein Gedanke. Er nimmt sein Handy und schickt eine Nachricht, die eines Sexgottes absolut würdig ist.

Von Kurt: _Heute Abend bist du dran. Überleg dir schon mal, was du_ _dir wünschst_ _._

Von Santana: _Wie schlüpfrig. Aber ich glaube, was ich mir wünsche, hast du nicht im Angebot, Lady Face._

Kurt verflucht Finn, der offensichtlich mal wieder seine Kontaktliste manipuliert hat und schreibt schnell eine Antwort, obwohl er weiß, ganz gleich, was er jetzt sagt, er hat verloren.

Von Kurt: _Du und deine schmutzigen Gedanken, Santana. Ich wollte von Blaine nur wissen, was er zum Abendessen will_.

Von Santana: _Klar doch, und ich besitze eine Insel in der Karibik , die du kaufen kannst. Gratuliere übrigens. Dein Schatz ist wirklich heiß, auf seine ganz eigene liebenswerte Art. Es wurde langsam Zeit._

Kurt lässt den Kopf auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und seufzt, dann ruft er Blaine an, um ihn zu warnen.

 

* * * *

 

Bei Blaine zu Hause ist Kurt an diesem Abend vollkommen entspannt, gewissermaßen in einer Art 'Fresskoma' nach allem, was Blaines Mutter ihnen zum Essen aufgetischt hat. Blaines Eltern hatten eigentlich vorgehabt auszugehen, aber das Paar, mit dem sie sich treffen wollten, bleibt zu Hause, weil ihr Kind krank ist, deshalb hat Blaines Mutter beschlossen einen Familienabend abzuhalten. Kurt kann sich kaum beschweren, wenn er bedenkt, zu wie vielen Freitagabend-Essen er Blaine verpflichtet hat im Laufe des letzten Jahres, und eigentlich sind Blaines Eltern eine gute Gesellschaft. Heute Abend ist es nicht anders, Blaines Mutter gibt eine Geschichte zum Besten über Coopers neueste Abenteuer und plaudert ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen über Blaines Kindheit, und wie er seinen großen Bruder früher angehimmelt hat. Blaine wird ziemlich rot und Kurt ergreift unter dem Tisch seine Hand und drückt sie. Nach dem Essen, wird er Blaine zeigen, wie liebenswert er ihn findet.

Nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt haben schlägt Blaines Vater ein Kartenspiel vor, aber Blaines Mutter sieht ihn nur von der Seite an und zieht ihn die Treppe nach oben. Sie ruft noch nach unten, dass Brownies auf der Küchenanrichte stehen und eine frische Packung Vanilleeis im Gefrierschrank. Kurt portioniert das Eis und die Brownies in Schüsseln und verziert alles mit Karamellsoße, während Blaine Teewasser kocht. Sie tragen ihre Leckereien ins Wohnzimmer und zappen sich durch die Programme. Nach einer Weile wird ihnen langweilig und sie entscheiden sich doch für ein Kartenspiel. Die Anwesenheit von Blaines Eltern im Haus und ihr ernüchternder Effekt auf jegliche sexuelle Aktivität ist eigentlich irgendwie eine Erleichterung, nach der Intensität von letzter Nacht. Kurt macht eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu Blaine.

Blaine antwortet nicht sofort und Kurt wird gleich wieder unsicher und beginnt zu stottern, dass er natürlich nicht gemeint hat, dass ihm nicht gefallen hätte, was sie getan haben, dass alles gut war, sehr gut .... und dann ergreift Blaine ihn an der Taille und drückt ihn so fest an sich, dass er verstummt.

"Entspann dich. Ich weiß es." Blaine lässt sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen und strahlt ihn an. "Und ich stimme dir zu. Es ist schön." Er stupst Kurts nackten Fuß an, den er auf den Couchtisch gestellt hat. "Ich finde es schön, dass wir genau so viel Spaß haben beim Eis essen und Karten spielen, wie bei anderen Sachen."

"Anderen Sachen?" fragt Kurt mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Und wer vermeidet jetzt die Wörter?"

"Sorry, mein Fehler." Blaine sieht ihn verschmitzt an. "Ich finde es schön, dass wir auch Spaß haben können, wenn wir nicht rumknutschen und uns gegenseitig einen runterholen."

"Blaine! Deine Eltern sind direkt über uns!" Kurt weiß, dass er feuerrot ist. "Und das klingt so...."

Blaine senkt verlegen den Blick, dann sieht er hoch und nimmt Kurts Hand. "Ich weiß, das war dumm von mir." Er rutscht auf dem Sofa näher an Kurt heran und schiebt die Eisschüsseln und Karten aus dem Weg, dann zieht er Kurts Beine auf seinen Schoß. "Mit dir zusammen zu sein, und zu tun, was wir miteinander tun, ist nichts, worüber man Witze macht. Es ist wunderbar, Kurt. Es ist schwer zu glauben. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich mich jemandem so nah fühlen könnte wie dir."

Kurts Mund ist ganz trocken und er überlegt, dass er sich für immer in Blaines wunderschönen Augen verlieren könnte. "Du kannst dich wunderbar mit Worten ausdrücken, Blaine Anderson", sagt er leise.

Sie lassen das Kartenspiel sein und schalten den Fernseher ein, eine Wiederholung von Gray's Anatomy, die sie im Hintergrund laufen lassen, während sie auf dem Sofa sanfte Küsse austauschen. Im Laufe des Abends döst Blaine auf Kurts Schulter ein und Kurt hält Blaines Hand in seiner. Er zieht die Linien auf seiner Handfläche nach und betrachtet seine glatten, gepflegten Nägel. Manchmal denkt er, dass er schon zufrieden wäre, wenn er nur Blaines Hand für immer halten könnte.

Blaines Mutter kommt herunter, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie im Wohnzimmer schlafen werden, und dass sie ihre Schlafsäcke für die Nacht richten sollen, bevor Blaine völlig schlapp macht. Kurt ist sich nicht sicher, was Blaines Mutter genau damit bezweckt, sie unten schlafen zu lassen (immerhin ist Blaines Zimmer direkt neben dem seiner Eltern – unten zu schlafen bedeutet also eher mehr Freiheit, nicht weniger) aber wenn es ihr Gewissen beruhigt, so soll es ihm recht sein.

Er zieht Blaine auf die Füße und schiebt ihn in Richtung Badezimmer, während er die Eisschüsseln einsammelt und abspült. Es fühlt sich so wunderbar häuslich an und Kurt denkt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er sich vorstellen kann, das mit Blaine noch viele Jahre lang zu machen, vielleicht in einem winzig kleinen Appartment, in New York zum Beispiel. Obwohl sie in diesem Szenario sicherlich nicht auf dem Fußboden schlafen würden.

Kurze Zeit später liegen sie in ihren Schlafsäcken auf dem Fußboden von Blaines Wohnzimmer, in der Ecke zwischen dem Flügel und den Fenstern. Draußen scheint hell der Mond und taucht sie in sein silbernes Licht. Kurt rutscht hin und her und sucht eine bequeme Lage. Er liegt auf der Seite, mit Blick auf Blaine und seine Hüfte bohrt sich in den Fußboden. Blaine stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen und betrachtet ihn liebevoll, mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Komm her", sagt er, öffnet Kurts Schlafsack weiter und zieht an seiner Schulter. "Ich bin dein Kissen." Kurt fügt sich, legt seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust und schmiegt sich an ihn. Blaines Haut ist warm unter seinem Baumwoll-Shirt, aber eigentlich ist Blaine immer warm. Kurt überlegt so vor sich hin, ob Blaine seine Sonne ist, die seinen Eispanzer wegschmelzen soll, dann kichert er über diesen kitschigen Gedanken.

"Was ist so lustig?" fragt Blaine leise, und vergräbt seine Nase in Kurts Haar.

"Nichts." Kurt legt den Arm um Blaines Hüfte und kuschelt sich noch fester an ihn. "Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

"Mmhmm. Ich auch." Blaine legt die Finger auf Kurts Handgelenk und streichelt ihn dort.

"Der Mond ist schön heute Nacht", bemerkt Kurt.

"Du auch."

"Blaine .... " Kurt weiß nicht, was er darauf sagen soll. Er ist froh für die spärliche Beleuchtung, die hoffentlich verbirgt, wie ihn diese Bemerkung erröten lässt.

"Es stimmt aber", antwortet Blaine, und bewegt sich, um einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Kurt zu werfen. Offensichtlich ist er besorgt. "Soll ich das nicht sagen? Ich wollte dich nicht verlegen machen."

Kurt nimmt Blaines Hand und drückt sie. "Nein, es ist gut – ich meine, ich mag es, wenn du so etwas sagst. Sehr sogar. Es ist nur ... "

"Was?"

"Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt. Ich bin immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt." Gesehen zu werden. Bewundert zu werden. Geliebt zu werden.

"Na, dann gewöhn dich mal dran." Blaine drückt einen süßen Kuss auf Kurts Lippen, dann umarmt er ihn fest und schaukelt auf dem Fußboden vor und zurück, bis Kurt lachen muss.

"Na schön, aber du und dein Süßholzraspler-Ego müssen mich irgendwann auch mal schlafen lassen. Es ist schon spät."

"Wir können noch nicht schlafen."

"Nein? Warum nicht?" fragt Kurt. "Wir werden nichts machen – deine Eltern sind nur die Treppe hoch. Da ist noch nicht mal eine Tür....." Kurt merkt, wie seine Stimme einen hysterischen Tonfall annimmt und hält inne. Er sieht Blaine streng an.

Der lässt sich nicht beirren. "Weil du gesagt hast, dass ich heute Abend dran bin. Dir zu sagen, was ich mir wünsche."

_Oh._ Kurt spürt eine Welle der Erregung. "Also gut." Er muss schlucken. Sein Verstand versucht, mit den Ereignissen Schritt zu halten. "Ich glaube, du bist an der Reihe." Er fängt Blaines Blick ein und versucht ganz ruhig zu sprechen. "Das hört sich an, als hättest du viel darüber nachgedacht."

"Das hab' ich auch", antwortet Blaine.

Kurt kann Blaines Gesichtsausdruck kaum erkennen, aber er scheint überaus entspannt zu sein, was wiederum auch Kurt ruhig werden lässt. Er atmet tief ein und sagt mit leicht spöttischer Stimme: "Nun denn, Blaine Anderson, was willst du mit mir machen?"

Blaine lächelt und kniet sich hin, ohne den Blick von Kurt zu wenden. "Was ich mit dir machen will?" Er legt eine Hand an Kurts Wange und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss, dann lehnt er sich zurück, nimmt Kurts Hand in seine und hält sie fest.

"Ich will abends mit dir gemütlich Filme anschauen auf dem Sofa. Ich will mit dir Eislaufen und heiße Schokolade trinken. Ich will mit dir singen – Musicalmelodien im Auto, Feiertagsduette für unsere Freunde und private Liebeslieder. Ich will romantische Dates im Breadstix, langsame Tänze beim Abschlussball. Ich will Frühstück im Bett, unförmige Pfannkuchen und saftige Erdbeeren, und viele Tassen Kaffee, während wir in der Küche zusammen Hausaufgaben machen."

"Blaine ..... " haucht Kurt leise. Würde dieser Junge jemals aufhören, ihn zu überraschen?

Blaine rutscht näher ran, legt den Arm um Kurts Schulter und zieht ihn an sich. "Und eines Tages will ich alles mit dir. Ich will Blowjobs – natürlich – wie besprochen." Blaine grinst und Kurt unterdrückt ein Kichern. Blaine fährt fort, seine Stimme kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern. " Und ich möchte es ausprobieren, du in mir und ich in dir. Deine Finger in mir, die mich dehnen, bis ich um mehr bettele, bis ich bereit bin. Und ich möchte das auch für dich tun, wenn du das willst."

Kurt weiß, dass er feuerrot ist, aber er kann den Blick nicht von Blaine abwenden, der ihn anschaut, als wäre er das Wunderbarste auf der Welt. "Ja – ja, das würde ich. Nicht jetzt, aber......"

"Irgendwann?"

"Ja", nickt Kurt. "Wir werden es ausprobieren. Wir werden darüber reden und sehen, was uns gefällt." Kurt kneift kurz die Augen zusammen in einem Anfall von Verlegenheit, dann blinzelt er wieder und lächelt Blaine schüchtern an. "Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass mir irgendetwas nicht gefällt, solange ich es mit dir mache."

"Ich auch." Blaine strahlt. "Wir werden also alles machen. Eines Tages. Wenn wir beide bereit sind." Blaine zieht Kurts Schulter zu sich hin, er braucht ihn offensichtlich ganz nah bei sich.

"Blaine, deine Eltern...."

"Schhhhht, alles okay, ich möchte dich einfach nur halten. Tatsache ist, das ist der wichtigste Teil meiner Antwort – zu allererst möchte ich dich immer halten." Kurt schmilzt in Blaines Umarmung. Sein Kopf liegt an Blaines Locken, als Blaine sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals schmiegt. Blaine bedeutet Wärme, Sicherheit und Liebe. Kurt weiß nicht, wie er dazu gekommen ist, wie er sich das verdient hat, aber es gibt keinen Ort auf dieser Welt, an dem er jetzt lieber wäre.

 

 

 

~~~ Ende ~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
